


Something to Say

by Welfycat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Badass Melissa, Community: beacon_hills, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welfycat/pseuds/Welfycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dealing with her ex-husband on top of everything else is the last thing Melissa wants to do, but she will do anything to protect her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Say

**Author's Note:**

> Content Notes: References to canon child abuse and canon violence.  
> Author Notes: Takes places shortly after 312. General spoilers through that episode.

A few days after her captivity in the Nemeton and the storm that had shook Beacon Hills down to its very foundation, Melissa heard a knock on the front door. She knew who it was without having to check, but she went anyway, brushing her damp hands against the front of her jeans. She'd been doing dishes and cleaning the kitchen, using simple tasks to give her mind the opportunity to process everything that had happened in the past week. For the most part she was okay, though she had clenched her hands through Scott's entire retelling of his confrontation with Deucalion and Jennifer Blake, and she had been more than a little perturbed to hear what Scott, Allison, and Stiles had done in order to find her, Chris Argent, and Sheriff Stilinski in the first place. They had been beyond lucky that no one had died or been seriously injured.

"Kyle," she said as she opened the front door, resisting the urge to shake her head at her ex-husband's expensive suit and the slight curl of his lip. "Scott's not here right now."

"Considering it's 10 o'clock on a school day, I would hope not," Kyle said, judgement coloring his voice the exact way it almost always had. "I wanted to speak with you."

Melissa arched her eyebrows and leaned against the doorframe. Scott wasn't home so she had no reason to let him into her house. "I wasn't aware there was anything you wanted to say to me," she said, throwing down the gauntlet. He hadn't contacted her since Scott had come back to live with her. More importantly, he hadn't even tried to contact Scott since he'd come back to live with her. There wasn't a lot he could say that she wanted to hear - she already knew his explanation about being busy with work by heart. Too busy for his own son.

Kyle made a sweeping motion with one hand, like he was asking what she expected, but he forced his features into a neutral expression almost before she could see the start of his disdain. "I'm just trying to help," he said, his voice warm.

Eighteen years ago Melissa had believed that tone of voice, she'd believed it when Kyle had asked her to marry him, and believed that he wanted to be with her for as long as they both should live. This was before Melissa had decided she wanted to go to school, before she'd really thought about having children, and before he'd started his career. He had been in the Air Force before he'd joined the FBI, and while it was true that he'd come home different after being deployed for a year, she had seen symptoms of the problem long before then. Scott had just turned seven when Kyle returned home. The divorce had been three years later and was at least two years overdo.

"I don't need any help," Melissa said when it was clear Kyle was waiting for her to say something. She refrained from adding that she wouldn't have gone to him if she did need help. She and Scott were managing just fine, werewolves aside.

"You were missing for forty-eight hours," Kyle said, folding his arms. "Scott's girlfriend set off a smoke grenade when I tried to question her, Scott, and Isaac about the whereabouts of Sheriff Stilinski."

Melissa couldn't help the twitch of her lips as she tried not to smile at the mental image Kyle had just given her. She didn't know Allison very well, but from what she did know she could easily see Kyle brushing her the wrong way. "Scott and Allison have been broken up for months," was all she said. She was not above reminding him that he had left her son's life, not in the slightest.

"And speaking of Isaac. You do realize that you are illegally harboring a ward of the state?" Kyle asked, reacting negatively to her amusement. "What were you thinking?"

Significantly less amused now, Melissa folded her arms. "I was thinking that I wasn't about to leave one of Scott's friends homeless and living in abandoned buildings after his father was brutally murdered."

Kyle shook his head. "I've looked at those case files. You can't have that boy in the house, Melissa. He's dangerous. I know you don't understand, you just see a lost little lamb, but with the environment he came from he's a threat to you and a threat to Scott. I wouldn't be surprised if he has Scott involved in gang activity and you're just too blind to see it." By the end of his speech he was holding up a finger, the way he used to when he was setting down house rules.

Melissa squared her shoulders and stood as tall as she was able. She knew enough about Isaac's background to know what Kyle was referencing and it made her blood boil. There was no doubt that Isaac had days where he was irritable and closed off, just like any other teenager, but she knew Isaac wasn't dangerous in the ways that Kyle was implying. "Isaac is exactly where he needs to be and I would suggest that you don't repeat any of that to Scott," she said, making the words as final as she could. Scott was much more mature than he had been, even only a year ago, but she didn't want to test what his reaction would be in the face of comments like those. Scott was very protective of people he cared about and Isaac had been added to that circle since even before he'd come to live with them.

"I need to know what is happening with my son," Kyle said, his irritation growing more obvious. "Because he is involved with something, something dangerous, and I won't stand for it."

Melissa looked into Kyle's dark eyes and slightly shook her head. Scott had already told her that he didn't want his father to know about werewolves and everything that had been happening in Beacon Hills. Kyle had never been very good about accepting things that deviated from his expectations, and they both knew it. "I'm afraid you lost the right to say what Scott's life was like when you didn't see him for two years, when you didn't even call him, or write him an email, or send him a text message."

Kyle just stared as she took a step back and closed the front door.

She returned to the kitchen, intent on finishing the project that she'd started, but instead sank down into a chair at the kitchen table and listened for the sound Kyle's car pulling away from the driveway. It wasn't until ten minutes later that she heard the telltale crunching of the gravel and the sound of tires hitting the asphalt with a squeal that meant he was pulling away faster than was safe. It was a sound she remembered well, even though she hadn't heard it in years.


End file.
